


with you just you

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat makes Sirius grouchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you just you

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt three](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/238991.html).

"Fuck off, Prongs, will you? I'm too tired for your shit." That's a lie; he's not too tired. Heat's not sapping his energy, just his enthusiasm. James flips him off and leaves. Maybe he'll turn canine and try panting instead. "James says you're in a snit," says Moony as he comes in, and Sirius feels enough curiosity to sit up. "What if I am?" "No interest in prefect rounds with me, then?" Sirius thinks of pacing cool dark empty corridors with Remus. What gets him up and moving could be _cool dark_ but no, it's _dark empty_ and _with Remus._


End file.
